


red

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 8 [6]
Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: “I loved the color red,” Serena Joy says shortly, “before.”It startles June and all she can think is that red is her prison.





	red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



“I loved the color red,” Serena Joy says shortly, “before.”

It startles June and all she can think is that red is her prison. Everywhere she looks she sees red and misery, red and a woman who used to have a story. Now they share the burden of ritualistic rape. There is steel behind the red, quiet rebellion in shared glances.

Never has June seen a crack in the green who wear their faith like a shield, to mask their selfish greed for offspring in a childless world, but in this moment, June sees hope. Serena Joy could get her out of Gilead, her and Moira.

“You could wear red again,” June whispers and lays plans for treason.

The next day, Serena Joy wears red and she is breathtaking. June wears green and holds faith close to her chest. Before they leave the house to go separate ways, June kisses Serena Joy, once, twice, three times, and whispers, “I may not really know you, but I love you, Serena Joy.”

The walk out the door and head in opposite directions, fate's guiding hand not far behind.


End file.
